Chuck vs The Jedi
by patster223
Summary: Chuck would later insist that it had all been Morgan's fault. Morgan would say that they had done it in the name of scientific curiosity. And Casey…well, Casey would just be confused.


**A/N:** Wow, you guys have all been amazingly welcoming into this fandom. After the lovely response from my first Chuck fic, I couldn't help but write a second. Thank you! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck, Star Wars, or the Intersect. I only mesh these things together for my own amusement.

Chuck would later insist that it had all been Morgan's fault. Morgan would say that they had done it in the name of scientific curiosity (yeah, as if that line ever worked). And Casey…well, Casey would just be confused.

But really, it all _was _Morgan's fault, "scientific curiosity" be damned. Because it sure as hell wasn't Chuck's fault.

Morgan had this little habit of taking advantage of Chuck's Intersect. "Taking advantage," generally meaning amusing himself by throwing things at Chuck only to watch him catch them at the last second. Sure, it was entertaining the first few times, but after saving himself from the third fork thrown at him that week, Chuck had had enough of that. So, he _might_ have told Morgan exactly what the Intersect could _do _with a fork, or what Chuck would do to him even without it, if he kept throwing crap at him.

Needless to say, that particular entertainment soon ceased. But Morgan, of course, came up with something new to try out with the computer in Chuck's head.

Chuck and Morgan had been watching Star Wars. It was their bi-monthly marathon, their time of watching, fanboying, and in some cases, mocking the movies. And, though no one was ever supposed to know about this except the Marine monitoring the bugs in their apartment, it was also their time to badly reenact a few of the key scenes. With a few enhancements of their own of course.

"Come with me, and together, we will rule the Buy More," Morgan intoned, waving his collectible (not a toy, no matter what Ellie said) light saber.

"Never," Chuck growled, trying to make his voice sound deeper than it actually was. He lifted his saber up and got into classic Jedi battle stance.

Morgan grinned. Switching over from a red saber to a green one (yes, he had multiple ones), he called, "Chuuuuuuuck. Use the Intersect, Chuuuuuck." Switching the sabers again, he hefted it over his head and brought it down on Chuck.

Unfortunately, the Intersect actually chose to listen to Morgan, and Chuck's eyes crossed as motions of sword play and fencing raced in front of his eyes. He blinked and instinctively blocked Morgan's saber before performing a quick, complicated maneuver that ended up swatting Morgan's saber out of his hand. Chuck also found himself pointing his own saber at Morgan after his friend ended up being, well, sort of thrown onto the carpet.

Morgan grunted in pain at having been forced to the ground, and Chuck blinked. He quickly dropped his saber and helped his friend up, wincing in apology. "Oh my God, Morgan, I am so sorry. I flashed and…it was all just instinct, I swear."

Morgan wobbled uncertainly, and then turned towards Chuck. "You're sorry? Dude, for what? That was the best thing ever!" he exclaimed. "You totally just used the force on me."

"It was just a flash, dude. Seriously man, are you okay?" Chuck asked, concerned for both his friend's physical, and mental wellbeing. Though, in all honesty, the last one was nothing new after twenty-plus years of friendship. "God, I'm so sorry. I swear, this won't happen again. No more sabers."

"What? No, no, but, Chuck, you're thinking about this all wrong. You see, _we_ have to do this again. Think of all the battles we could reenact!" Morgan said.

"Yeah, because that's a real good use of the Intersect," Chuck said rolling his eyes. "And, Morgan, I really don't want to hurt you, as tempting as it is to chop your hand off with a light saber."

Morgan shook his head. "Forget about me getting hurt; forget about misusing that little computer in your noggin. You are a freaking Jedi, man! We have a duty here, as nerds, to explore what could be done with this magical little thing in your head. Just think. Skywalker vs. Vader. Wookie vs. the drones. Chuck…vs. Morgan."

Chuck bit his lip, not able to hide the light in his eyes at possibilities there. They _were _nerds. And it was an interesting idea…one that could perhaps decide the fate of the entire galaxy. Or at the very least, how they would spend the rest of their evening.

"Chuck," Morgan said, dropping his voice an octave. "Join me." He held out his hand mockingly, enticing Chuck to give into his scheme.

Chuck slowly grinned, unable to deny the appeal of the idea. Chuck nodded, picked up the sabers and tossed one to Morgan. "You're on."

Morgan grinned in victory. "Welcome to the dark side."

Casey hated the second Monday of every other month with a passion. Every _single _time, with no exception, he was forced to listen to Nerd 1 and Nerd 2 geek out about their little Star Wars marathon. Now, Casey enjoyed a good Wars movie marathon as much as the next person. He _was _human, contrary to the belief of a certain asset.

However, no normal human being could _possibly _be as obsessed with those movies as Grimes and Bartowski were. It just wasn't possible. There _had _to be something else on TV during those Monday nights, but instead they insisted on watching those damn movies over and over again. And then one more time for good measure.

Casey had survived all forms of torture, but even he had to admit that this was a bit much.

On that particular night, Casey had settled in hoping that they had somehow forgotten their little movie night, only to hear the crescendo of star ships and explosions over the TV screen. He sighed and sat back, listening to the movie and the clamor of the two geeks in the room watching it.

As the night went on, the noises from the bugs became increasingly bizarre. At first it was just the two's usual geeking out, but soon battle cries and grunting entered the mix. Casey figured it was just the two reenacting those stupid battles again, but as he glanced over at the video feed he found Chuck going at Grimes with what appeared to be some sort of weapon. Or rather, the _Intersect_ was going at Grimes with a weapon.

At first Casey immediately stood up, reaching towards the desk for the nearest gun at hand. It made sense that Bartowski had finally snapped, especially with Morgan Grimes as his best friend. In Casey's mind, it was perfectly logical that this would happen someday.

He looked at the monitors again, hoping to get a good assessment of the situation before he went in guns a blazing. But as he looked closer he saw that the "weapons" were, in fact…toys. Plastic. Toys. Casey sighed. Trust Bartowski to not even be able to play with a _real _weapon.

Shaking his head, he went to the Intersect's apartment and opened the door without bothering to knock. It was about time to put an end to this idiocy. Casey closed the door behind him, the sound alerting the two nerds to his presence.

At the sound of the intrusion, Chuck and Morgan froze, Chuck's light saber in mid-strike as Morgan demonstrated, the, well, The Morgan, his hands defending all of his necessary parts. Chuck slowly shifted his glance over to Casey and the Marine growled. "What exactly do you two think you're doing, Bartowski?"

"Casey," Chuck said, swallowing heavily. "We were just, uh…"

"Just using the Intersect to replay all of the nerdiest Star Wars battles?" Casey said, with a raised eyebrow. At Chuck and Morgan's shocked expressions, he rolled his eyes. "You two do remember there's surveillance on this room 24/7, right?"

"Oh, right. That," Chuck said. Finally, as if just realizing he was holding it, he lowered his light saber, trying to look as innocent as possible. Morgan did the same, quickly recovering from his protective stance to lean casually against the couch.

"Yeah, that," Casey repeated. "Not that I would ever judge, Bartowski, but, you do realize that you have a billion dollar supercomputer in your head, and _this_ is how you're choosing to use it?" Casey asked, almost smiling as the two so-called adults began to sweat.

"Well…" Chuck faltered.

"Not _just _this," Morgan said defensively. "Man, he can do so many other cool things. Dude, Casey, did you know he's like an Olympic gymnast with that thing in his head? It's _sweet._"

"No," Chuck said with gritted teeth, silently giving Morgan a _cut it out before Casey kills us _glare, one that he had perfected over the years. "It's really not that great."

"Oh no, don't undersell yourself, Bartowski," Casey said casually. "CIA Agent, Jedi Knight _and _an Olympic gymnast? That's quite a repertoire you have."

"Haha, yeah, you're hilarious," Chuck said, trying not to blush. "Listen, I get it, okay? No more playing around with the Intersect." He put down the saber in surrender.

"You got that right. Especially if you're not gonna do it right," Casey grunted. "Look, if you're really going to do a battle of the nerds, at least include Han Solo. The man's a true patriot. _He_ took care of the mess while _Luke_ should have stayed in the car."

Chuck and Morgan blinked as they tried to process what was currently happened. Before they could say anything, Casey continued, "I'll leave you two gentlemen back to…whatever you were doing." Picking up a saber, he experimentally waved it around a few times, his expertise visible even when playing with the toy. Tossing it back to Chuck, Casey left, closing the door behind him and leaving behind two very confused nerds.

Chuck and Morgan looked at each other, unable to say anything. As Chuck imagined Casey on the other side of the bugs, grinning at their dumb silence, he couldn't help but think that perhaps it was time they begin a new bi-monthly marathon. He could go for some Firefly anyway.

Finally, after a minute of staring at the door John Casey had just walked out of, Morgan broke the silence, "Wow…who would've pegged him as a Han fan?"

"Not me, buddy," Chuck said, placing his saber down. "Not me."


End file.
